Rough edges
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Leon is called in for a job by his higher ups. His new partner Dante is the owner of the shop Devil May Cry. It's a rocky friendship of sorts, but they'll gradually smooth the edges as life in the shop goes on for them into something more, if they would just stop being stubborn assholes to each other. [Information inside]


**A/N: So, I've got a mighty need for Dante/Leon right now. I decided to write a fic since the last one I wrote a few months ago was practically shit in script format. I'm going for the DMC1 Dante face claim for the story as a sidenote.**

Disclaimer: Both Devil May Cry and the Resident evil series belong to Capcom.  


**Summary: Leon is called in for a job by his higher ups. His new partner Dante is the owner of the shop Devil May Cry. It's a rocky friendship of sorts, but they'll gradually smooth the edges as life in the shop goes on for them, if they would just stop being stubborn assholes to each other.**

…**.**

The door open, the entrance bell ringing as a man, roughly 5'11, with short dirty blonde hair that fell more into his left eye, entered the shop. Dante leaned up from his desk, withdrawing the magazine that rested on his face and placing it on his desk, aside from that, his demeanor didn't change very much. His legs had still propped carelessly upon said desk.

"Devil May Cry, what's your business?" He asked, yawning. The man approached his desk and pulled out his ID.  
"Leon Kennedy, I'm the partner assigned to a case with you." He answers; this guy's voice did not match his face. Dante observed the man, giving him a brief look up and down, his hand thoughtfully on his chin. He then spoke.  
"You know, for a Fed, you sure don't dress like one." The half-demon quirks, leaning back in his chair.

Leon only rolls his eyes in return

"So I get the quiet one, great." Dante quipped sarcastically. He leaned up in the chair to face his new partner, his eyes piercing as ever. And then, he cracked a grin.

"Alright then, let's lay down some ground rules. One, don't touch the pizza, beer, jukebox, or strawberry sundaes, two, I don't do board games, so don't ask. Three, don't die. You can't heal up like I can." Leon looked confused for a moment. Dante saw this and continued his explanation.  
"You believe in demons?"  
"Not really. Although from my reports, they're as real as zombies."  
"I'm what you call a hybrid then, one half demon, one human."  
What else should I know?" He asked casually.  
"Names Dante. Cases come when the phone rings, you'll see two babes visit periodically. One blonde, one brunette. Their names are Trish and Lady. Lady's my loan shark, I owe her a shit load of money, and Trish is the occasional job bringer, aid on the case, Lady once in a while too. For cases we mostly kill demons, they're normally easy to take out, but some are advanced in a rank, so watch out."

"When do we head out?"  
"When we get the call." He flicked a page of the magazine. It was a few minutes before Dante broke the tense silence.  
"I've got a question for you."

"What?"

"You sure you can handle being my partner?" He smirked challengingly at the blonde. Only to receive a narrow of the other's eyes in return.  
"Of course I can."  
"Not afraid of the creepy crawlies that go bump in the night? Stuff that isn't the usual fed work."

"I've had worse." The half demon cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh really? Tell me about it then." Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"I'll give you a quick rundown of it. September 1st, 1998, Raccoon City, does that mean anything to you?"  
"Aside from a night in with pizza and booze, no."  
"An infection of the T-virus broke out in the city, causing people to mutate into zombie like beings and feed on others. The ones that were further exposed to other levels of Umbrella viruses weren't so lucky to be zombies. I'm one of the 3 survivors that made it out before the whole town was nuked by the government to decrease the risk of high infection."

"So you survived zombie land? Hmm… Not bad, kid."  
"Don't call me kid."  
"How old are you?" He asks, a faint smirk playing on his lips.  
Leon gives him a weird look in return before stating his reply.  
"23."  
Dante chuckles after the agent's reply.  
"Pretty young for an agent. So kid's gonna stick."

Leon can tell already that he doesn't like this guy. From here on out, it's gonna be a rough trail.


End file.
